


A Year From Now

by LadyEkaterina



Series: All Love Is Love [7]
Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-22 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19669843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: A year in the life of the Saxby Family with departures and new additions.





	1. Winter

Martin died peacefully that winter, sat wrapped up outside in his chair so he could watch the young men working. His last words, said to Deirdre, were “Tell t’lads they did a grand job on t’fell field. It looks good”. Possibly the most praise he’d heaped on Johnny in one go. It was as if he’d just been holding on until he felt Johnny and Gheorghe were ready to run the farm, and now he could leave it in their safe hands. The family were sad but Johnny knew how much his dad had hated being a burden on them, how he loathed his chair and his frustration when he couldn’t get the words out, and he knew it was for the best. Farmers tended to be pretty philosophical about death, seeing it on an almost daily basis.   
The funeral was simple. Gheorghe gave Johnny a tuft of raw sheep wool to put in the coffin, maintaining the tradition of burying a shepherd with evidence of his flock. Rev. Mark conducted the service and many of the local farmers attended and shook Johnny’s hand afterwards. Some of the more enlightened ones shook Gheorghe’s hand as well.   
They had cleared out Martin’s room, but the couple made no plans to move into it, even though it was a larger room. They were very happy in their little room and it had no connecting walls with Deirdre, which was definitely a bonus.

Johnny and Gheorghe were married quietly at the town hall with Deirdre and Robyn as their witnesses. Gheorghe kept Ionescu as a middle name but had happily taken Saxby for his surname. Saxby and Son became Saxby and Saxby and the two spent many of the cold winter evenings drinking tea, pouring over paperwork, discussing ideas, making plans and calculating budgets.  
Christmas had been a quiet affair. They had all gone into town on Christmas Eve for the carol concert and Deirdre had happily told Rev. Mark of her boys marriage. Any gossipers were soon silenced by the Vicar warmly shaking the newlyweds’ hands and wishing them every happiness and joy.

Early in the new year, Gheorghe’s bulbs started to peek through the cold earth and Deirdre enjoyed watching the changes as she washed up after breakfast. When she’d first noticed the shoots she’d looked questioningly at Johnny who had pointed at Gheorghe’s back and shrugged, smirking. Some days later she started to recognise the little signs of spring and the next day, at breakfast, she gave Gheorghe’s shoulder a squeeze saying “I do like to watch the spring poking its nose through the earth don’t you?” He smiled warmly at her. 

When the lake ice melted the Saxbys got themselves ready for the lambing. Although they no longer needed to go up to the top fields, they decide to go up anyway overnight to check on the boundary walls and fences. Johnny mentioned it to Deirdre, and she readily agreed to look after the beasts and that for the night the lads would be away. She didn’t say anything but she knew this was important to the two of them and the farm didn’t allow for much frivolity and fun, she knew.   
Johnny and Gheorghe packed their rucksacks and sleeping bags and headed off up to the small outbuilding in the top field.   
They arrived mid morning and dropped their gear. They checked all the boundary walls and fencing and then went to check on the ewes up here. Johnny was pleased to note that none of them were showing any sign of distress or ulceration.   
That evening they made a small fire, and opened their picnic of sheep’s cheese, bread and of course, pot noodles. Gheorghe rolled 2 cigarettes and passed one to Johnny. Johnny moved closer to his husband as the night chilled. They finished their cigarettes and Johnny put his head on Gheorghe’s shoulder “Early night?” Gheorghe smiled and stood up before pulling Johnny up to him.

The next day the rain was coming down in sheets. They were glad they’d checked the boundaries that first day. They were awoken before dawn by rain coming through the roof and landing on their naked bodies. Johnny swore loudly and even Gheorghe used some Romanian Johnny didn’t understand but could surely guess at from the tone.  
The boys came back from their overnight stay, cold and wet outside but warm and happy within. They were surprised to see a small car outside the house. And even more surprised when they entered the cottage and saw Robyn sat at the table, mug in hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. Deirdre was sat next to her patting her hand gently.  
Johnny spoke first. “Robyn?”  
“H-hi Johnny.” She stuttered.  
The pair took off their sodden coats and boots and stood dripping just inside the doorway. Both uncomfortable with the emotions taking place at their kitchen table, they didn’t move or speak. Deirdre looked at them despairingly.  
“Why don’t you two go up and get changed?” She encouraged. “You look wet through.” Gratefully, the pair ran upstairs.  
When they returned, Robyn had stopped crying and was eating some toast, snuffling. Johnny sat down opposite her and Gheorghe leaned against the wall. Deirdre poured them both welcome cups of tea.  
“Should we ask?” Johnny wondered aloud.  
Robyn smiled a little sadly at her friends discomfort.  
“I’m pregnant, Johnny Boy”  
Johnny stared at her open mouthed. Gheorghe stepped in, saying softly “Congratulations.”  
And then it all came out in a rush. Robyn was pregnant. The father, her boyfriend Paul, said he needed to think about things and then gone AWOL. And then her mum had said if she weren’t going to be married, she weren’t having the child. Certainly not under her roof. And there had been shouting and Robyn had run off, got into her car and driven to the only place she could think of to go. She started crying again, once she’d finished speaking, sobbing hard, tears and snot all over her face.  
Johnny was perplexed. He’d never thought of the farm as a go to place for anyone! But now she was here, he could kinda get it. The farm was a practical, warm place. With tea. A place where difficult decisions could be made. Where birth and death were dealt with every day.

Then Johnny got an idea. It was a crazy idea. But was it? They had the room. Deirdre wasn't getting any younger and could use some help and company. Him and Gheorghe weren’t ever having kids of their own. He looked over at Gheorghe and could see he was smiling in that way he did at the baby lambs, and the young man nodded almost imperceptibly. Then he looked over at his nan. To his shock she was already looking at him pointedly, eyebrows raised. He looked up and gestured upstairs with his head and she nodded.  
Johnny cleared his throat.  
“Robyn” he started. “Um how would it be if you, if you came and lived here and, you know had the bairn here, like?”  
Robyn looked up. They were all looking at her now, smiling encouragingly.  
“You’re mad Johnny boy.”  
“No I’m not. There’s a big room spare. And we could use the help.”  
“He means I could use the help.” interrupted Deirdre. “He’s not wrong lass. I’m getting on in years and these boys need someone to look after them. Happen it could work out for us all?”  
“Have a think about it anyway.” finished Johnny.  
“It’s really kind. Thank you” Robyn looked around the warm kitchen and thought about the tiny life in her belly. This wouldn’t be a bad place to bring that life into the world. Warm and safe and amongst friends. This was a home filled with love.  
“Thank you” she said again. “I’d love to.”


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter begins as Robyn finds her place in the Saxby household

The farm was busiest in springtime and Johnny and Gheorghe spent their days out in the fields, helping the ewes, muck spreading and taking care of the farm, or off at auctions and farmers markets.  
Robyn had moved into Martin’s room and was getting used to the new schedule. Morning sickness had kicked in with a vengeance and the regular morning routine saw the men up at dawn, rushing their ablutions so as to free up the bathroom for Robyn who threw up for a good 20 minutes after she awoke. Finally, Deirdre would be up, washed, dressed and downstairs ready to make breakfast and get some ginger tea brewing for Robyn.  
After Johnny and Gheorghe left the cottage for the morning, Deirdre and Robyn cleared away breakfast and split the housekeeping tasks between them. At first Deirdre found it hard to relinquish control to the dark haired girl, but as the aches and pains in her legs worsened she realised she had to hand over the reins.  
After lunch, if the men were around, they would show Robyn the workings of the farm. Gheorghe had been teaching Robyn how to make the sheep cheese, and Johnny showed her how to feed and care for each of the animals on the farm. Robyn had shown a talent in the kitchen, particularly for pastry, so much so that Deirdre had soon handed over evening meal duties for half the week, and the family looked forward to the delicious pies and tarts coming from the oven on ‘Robyn’ nights.  
Evenings were spent quietly, doing paperwork, watching telly and generally relaxing. Deirdre was teaching Robyn how to knit, although this was one area where Robyn was definitely not excelling. Deirdre on the other hand was creating a mini mountain of tiny cardigans, jumpers and blankets. Johnny and Gheorghe would frequently “check on the beasts” in the evening and sneak off to their love nest in the barn. Robyn had only once made the mistake of going to see if they wanted a cup of tea. The sight of her school friend on his knees giving his husband a blowjob was certainly more than she had expected to find, and she never ever went near the barn again without making a lot of noise outside first. When the two came back into the cottage, all flushed and dark eyed, Robyn had found it hard to look at them, particularly Gheorghe. All she could see was his beautiful face, eyes closed, mouth open in ecstasy, one hand in his own hair the other holding Johnny’s head. She shook her head to clear the picture.  
“You all right Rob?” Johnny was concerned. “Not still feeling sick?”  
She forced a smile. “Nah Johnny Boy. I was just putting the kettle on. You two want a cup of tea?”  
“Aye, that’d be grand.” Johnny smiled at her.”I’m parched.”  
This just made Robyn giggle. The two men looked at her a tad worried, but eventually they shrugged at each other, Gheorghe gave her a quick hug and they went to sit down.

After about a month, Robyn sat down with the Saxbys to talk about money. She pointed out she wasn’t able to contribute anything much towards her living expenses and this was likely to continue. She brought out her savings book and handed it over. “There’s a few hundred in there. It’s not much but it’s a start.”  
Johnny gave the bank book back to her.”Nay, lass. You’ll need that for t’bairn when it comes along.”  
“You are helping me by making the cheese so I can spend more time outside on the farm” added Gheorghe.  
“And you are making the chores quicker and easier for me.”  
“If you are feeling up to it, you could come to the market with me or Gheorghe once in a while. If you manned the stall we could go and do more trading and that?”  
“I’m pregnant, Johnny, I’m not ill. That sounds like an excellent idea, if you can spare me Deirdre?”  
“Aye.” Deirdre smiled at her little family.  
And so it was that once a fortnight, Robyn would look after the cheese stall whilst one or t’other Saxby lad went to find bargains and make deals.. Her arrival did nothing to clarify the home situation of Saxby and Saxby to some of the other stall holders. The ladies who ran “Green Fingers”, the bulbs and seed stall, were quite aware of the relationship between the men and soon adopted the little pregnant girl as their own. They were amused to hear the other stall holders wonder which of the lads had fathered the baby but they made sure Robyn never heard any of the gossip.

The father was still nowhere to be found, it seemed. His brother, Harry, had arrived at the cottage with a guilty expression. He had denied knowing where Paul was although Johnny didn’t believe him. He sat at the table awkwardly asking how Robyn was, how the baby was, when it was due, when had she found out she was pregnant. Robyn answered easily, but Johnny was suspicious and questioned Harry. He replied by saying that Paul had alluded to the fact that he might not even be the baby’s father. Before Johnny could say anything, his face red with rage, Gheorghe stood up and very quietly but very firmly suggested it was time Harry left. Johnny stood up too and the two gently manoeuvred Harry out of the house. They watched him drive off and came back in to find Robyn still at the table, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Gheorghe sat next to her, stroking her hair and murmuring hushed phrases. Johnny had seen him do the same to the cattle when they were spooked and he smiled lovingly but sadly at the scene.

As the weather got warmer, Robyn rounded out. The sickness finally abated and she started to bloom as Deirdre put it. She had her visits with the ante natal clinic where she was told all was going to plan. She was asked if she’d considered a birthing partner? Maybe the father....  
“No. He isn’t in the picture.”  
“Oh. Well your mum or a sister perhaps?”  
“Nope.”  
“Maybe a friend.”  
Robyn immediately thought of Johnny and actually laughed before clearing her throat.  
“I’ll have to have a think” she said.  
All her way home, Robyn went through her friends in her head. Hardly any of them had kept in touch after the Paul/baby announcement. She walked into the cottage still pondering and found Deirdre in the kitchen peeling potatoes.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course love”  
“Did you.... when you had Johnny’s dad.... Did you have a birthing partner?”  
Deirdre put down the potato and turned to face Robyn.  
“Did I what?”  
“Did you have someone in there with you, like a friend or sommeat?”  
“Ohhh no love, things were different then though. You just sort of got on with it?”  
“Yeah I suppose.”  
Deirdre looked at her. “Will you chop these potatoes for me, love?”  
“Of course.”  
That evening over dinner, Deirdre said over casually, “Robyn’s looking for a birthing partner.”  
Johnny choked on his water. Gheorghe thumped him on the back until the spluttering stopped.  
“A what?”  
“A birthing partner. Someone to help her through it all. To go with her to the classes and that. I figured both o’ye have experience in birthing. So...” she left the end of the sentence hanging.  
Gheorghe looked at Johnny’s face, which was going redder by the minute, and Robyn’s which was going whiter.  
“I would be honoured, Robyn, if you’d have me?” He said softly.  
“Thank you Gheorghe, I think I’d be a bit scared to be on me own, like.”  
Johnny breathed out, letting his heart rate decrease. He loved Robyn, he did, but Gheorghe was definitely the better bet here.  
The ladies had retired to the living room whilst Johnny and Gheorghe cleared away the dinner plates. As Johnny was washing up, Gheorghe stood next to him ready to dry.  
“You do not mind? Me helping Robyn?”  
“Mind? No of course I don’t mind.” Johnny tried to put his thoughts in order. “It’s a wonderful thing you’re doing. And I seen you wi t’beasts. This is definitely more your area than mine. Being calm and caring.”  
“You are very caring John. You care for me.”  
“I think that’s a bit different.” But he smiled and turned towards Gheorghe to steal a kiss. One kiss turned to many and as soon as the washing up was done, the two wrapped their arms around each other tightly.  
Robyn walked in on them like this and coughed loudly.  
“I was just going to make some tea. Why don’t you two check on the beasts before settling in eh?”  
Her knowing face had them both blushing, and they fled the cottage for the privacy of the barn as fast as they could.


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn’s pregnancy continues and the heat of the summer does nothing to help...

Deirdre used all her pulling power down at the community centre to find a cot to put into the front bedroom. Robyn’s savings bought a stroller, a new mattress, sheets and blankets. Every week the family would scour the second hand shops locally and in the market towns for baby clothes and other goodies. Gheorghe came home glowing with pride having found a baby sling with the tags still on for only a few pounds.

Robyn was finding her own tops starting to feel a little tight, so the boys leant her their best shirts which she wore with jogging bottoms. After taking one look at the lass on the next market day, the Green Fingers ladies had brought in a selection of their own maternity wear for Robyn. She twirled around the cottage that evening in a flowery frock. Deirdre looked at her smiling.  
“You lads should take Robyn out to the pub tonight.”  
Gheorghe smiled at Johnny.  
“It is quiz night.....”  
Johnny looked at the happy face of Robyn and the hopeful one of his husband and sighed. “Fine. Nan, do you want to come too?”  
“You could drop me at the bingo”, said his nan.  
Walking into the pub, Robyn was suddenly feeling shy. She hadn’t been out much since she’d starting showing and the dress, although lovely, accentuated her condition. She bolted to a table as Johnny walked to the bar.  
“Two cokes and one lemonade please”  
The young barman recognised Johnny immediately.  
“Hi there. How are you and your fella now?”  
Johnny remembered the last time they were in.  
“He’s my husband now.” he said blushing.  
“Congratulations.” The barman put the three drinks on the bar. “No one drinking?”  
“Nah. Not really in the mood for it ta.” Gheorghe appeared beside him.  
“Robyn has gone to sit down. She’s feeling a little shy” he murmured.  
“Robyn?” Asked the barman? “Have you brought Robyn in”  
“Um... yeah?” Johnny was wary.  
“Not seen her for months. Nor that fella of hers, what’s his name.... Paul”  
“Yeah you might not want to mention Paul.” said Johnny.  
The barman came out from the bar and walked with the lads back to their table.  
“Robyn!” He yelled. “How are you? You look amaz...”  
He broke off suddenly, when Robyn stood up and he saw her swollen belly. He rallied himself quickly and continued.  
“Zing! So well! Haven’t seen you in ages. How are you?”  
Robyn smiled. “We’re both fine thanks. Johnny and Gheorghe and their nan have been fantastic.”  
“Aww that’s great Robyn. I’m so glad.” He looked over to the bar. “Oh duty calls!” And left them at their table.  
“That wasn’t as awful as it could have been” mused Robyn. They got ready for the quiz, having decided on ‘3 farmers and a baby’ as their team name.  
A few regulars popped by their table to say hello to Robyn, some asked where Paul was and Robyn had stuck her chin out and said “I don’t know”. This caused people to either scuttle off quickly or raise their eyebrows in a way that indicated they did not approve of the young man’s behaviour. All in the three had an excellent evening and left in plenty of time to pick up Deirdre. Deirdre was beaming having won second prize at bingo. It was enough to get the shower fixed in the bathroom meaning Robyn didn’t need someone to help her get in and out of the bath any more, something she was very grateful for. 

Robyn and Gheorghe had started going to ante natal classes. At first everyone had assumed they were a couple, with the class split between those who though Robyn was lucky to have such a handsome husband and those who were worried one of their own had been “knocked up by a bloody foreigner.” Gheorghe enjoyed the classes and had been the first one who had felt the baby kick when he’d been practising breathing with Robyn.  
And then one week in July, Gheorghe was laid up with summer flu. Robyn had planned not to go to the class when, to her amazement, Johnny stepped in and said he would take her. As they drove down to the hospital, Johnny admitted to Robyn that he had become a bit jealous of Gheorghe getting to be so involved with the baby as he always seemed to be away when the little one moved or kicked. They walked into the class to audible gasps. Eventually another mum approached her  
“Is everything ok. Where’s your lovely husband?” She whispered.  
Johnny had excellent hearing, though, and after Robyn replied “I don’t have a husband”, he leant in with “I think you mean MY husband. He’s at home poorly.”  
“Oh. Ohhhh.” the woman backed away from the pair and returned to her little cabal, updating them with what she had learned and what she suspected, most of which was rubbish.  
A young girl came over shyly. “Excuse me. Did you say you don’t have a husband.”  
“I did, Aye”  
“Me neither. I mean that’s me boyfriend.” She gesticulated to the young man looking awkward at the door.  
“Hi!” Mouthed Robyn to him. “This is my mate Johnny. He’s standing in for his husband Gheorghe who usually comes wi’ me”  
The girl nodded, not phased by the unusual set up. “Cool. It’s good to have a decent support network”  
The group leader came in then and the couples all took their positions around the room. Johnny watched the awkward boyfriend so that he knew where to sit and he let Robyn help him understand what to do.  
The hour was over before he knew it and he was silent all the way home. When they got in, Gheorghe was up and drinking a disgusting home remedy of lemon, honey, ginger with a shot of whisky. Johnny could smell it from the doorway.  
“How was class?”  
“Great although I think I’ve just destroyed any chance of Robyn getting in with the cool mum set!” laughed Johnny.  
Robyn smiled.”I shouldn’t worry. They were never very keen on me having a “foreign” baby anyway!”  
The Johnny’s face became serious. “Robyn, I thought it was amazing. Would it.... would it be OK if Gheorghe and I were both involved?” He looked at his hands blushing.  
Robyn smiled “Of course. You can do alternate weeks.” She said. “I shall be the Scarlet Woman of the Ante Natal Class.”

Late July into August saw the temperature rise to heatwave levels, and that resulted in Robyn becoming waspish and grumpy. She was hot and uncomfortable most of the time. So one roasting day after lunch, Johnny and Gheorghe packed up the tractor trailer with cold drinks and towels and told Robyn to come with them. She glared at them especially when she was shown the tractor, but they persuaded her to get on board and they drove down to the lake.  
When they arrived, Robyn stared at the cool water with undisguised longing. She kicked off her shoes and sat at the waters edge, her feet in the lake. The two men stripped down to their shorts and jumped into the water, covering Robyn with icy spray. She squealed but couldn’t be too annoyed as for the first time in forever, she was actually comfortable.  
Robyn lay back in the shade as she listened to her friends splashing about in the water.  
After they got out and dried themselves off, they all drank bottles of beer and pop which Johnny had put in the water to cool.  
“Rob?” He called. “Lemonade or cola?”  
At the sound of his voice, the life in her belly wriggled.  
“Lemonade please”  
He walked over “Here you go.”  
More wriggling.  
“Johnny boy?”  
“Aye”  
“Can you come back?”  
“Aye”  
He walked back over to Robyn and sat down next to her.  
“Say sommat”  
“What?”  
“Please Johnny. Just say something”  
“Um” Johnny struggled. Then he remembered something from school.  
“I know a bank where the wild thyme grows...”  
Robyn grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. Johnny continued Oberon’s speech and as he did, his eyes widened. The infant was wriggling along to his voice. His face broke into a wide grin and he looked up at Gheorghe who had come over to join them.  
“T’bairn recognises my voice” he said beaming.  
Then he turned to the wriggling belly  
“You be good now and settle down for your Johnny boy” he said softly, stroking Robyn’s stomach. She stared at him, surprised by his soft tone. Robyn looked up and saw Gheorghe staring lovingly at his husband, unshed tears in hIs eyes. The wriggling slowed and stopped. Robyn was convinced her baby was going to sleep, lulled by the gentle ministrations of her friend. She lay back again feeling quietly lulled herself. For the first time in weeks, Robyn closed her eyes and drifted off happily, feet still dangling in the cool lake.


	4. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Robyn’s baby to make its way into the world...

The hot summer was fading, and not before time, thought Robyn. The baby was providing her with a permanent hot water bottle and it seemed to have a knack for pressing on her bladder at all hours of the day and night. She also seemed to be getting more and more exhausted as September marched on. She had tried to keep going, but the lads soon saw she wasn’t doing well and took over Robyn’s chores sending her gratefully to lie down. 

It was after her 3rd wee of the night when Robyn felt a gush between her legs and realised her waters had broken. Shortly afterwards she felt her first contraction. Not wanting to be a burden, she tried to return to bed until a more reasonable hour when the next contraction hit, causing her to yell out. Johnny and Gheorghe were at their door immediately with Deirdre opening hers a moment later. The two lads helped Robyn into her room where Deirdre got her dressed. Then she knocked on her grandsons’ room “You both go with her all right?” She called. “I’ll stay here wi t’beasts.”  
“Right you are Nan.” Came Johnny's reply.  
Robyn was helped down the stairs and into the 4x4. Gheorghe ran back for her bag and the three hurtled off into the pre dawn light. En route Gheorghe timed the contractions and Johnny helped Robyn practise her breathing.  
They arrived at the hospital and Robyn was quickly wheeled away for an examination.  
“Are you the father?” The nurse asked Johnny.  
“Er. No.”  
“Oh! Sorry, uh you then?” She had turned to Gheorghe.  
“No.” Replied Gheorghe laconically.  
“We’re Robyn’s friends. And we’re the birthing people” Said Johnny  
“Birthing partners.” corrected Gheorghe.  
“Yeah. Them.”  
The nurse stared at the pair slightly gobsmacked. As luck would have it, one of the nurses who’d looked after Martin happened past and saw them.  
“Hi boys” she said smiling. “What brings you here?”  
“Our friend Robyn is having a baby” explained Gheorghe.  
“And we’re the birthing partners.” added Johnny.  
“Wonderful. Well Jane here will take you through, won’t you Jane?”  
“Er..... yes.... of course.”  
They were allowed into the room with Robyn who was using language Johnny had never heard from her before.  
“Fucking bastards all of you!” She yelled.  
Gheorghe moved to the other side of the bed and began stroking her hair and murmuring his soothing phrases.  
“And you can shut up in all you bloody.... bloody MAN!”  
Johnny couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing. The shock of hearing this quietened Robyn and she looked at him and started laughing herself.  
“Oh.... I’m so sorry Gheorghe.” She said.  
He smiled. It was OK. Of course it was OK. The doctor looked up from the bottom of the bed. “Not long now! Who’s the father?”  
“He’s not here. We are here.” growled Gheorghe.  
“Right you are.” said the doctor merrily. “Just wondered if anyone wanted to come down and watch the birth.”  
Both men looked horrified at the thought.  
They were holding Robyn’s hands for what seemed like hours alternately giving her praise and encouragement and later both men talked of how strong the little girl was, whilst carefully flexing their hands. And then suddenly the doctor called out  
“Here we go. One final big push Robyn.” And there was a baby. A pink squealing infant with dark hair.  
“It’s a girl!”  
Robyn looked at her two friends “it’s a girl” she told them. “I made a girl”  
“Yeah” Said Johnny, tears in his eyes. “Yeah you did.”  
“Well done Robyn” added Gheorghe, thickly.  
The nurse brought the wrapped little bundle over to Robyn and she took her daughter into her arms.  
“Had you thought of any names, yet?“  
“Georgianna as her first name cos it means farmer and is after my friend Gheorghe, here.” Robyn said immediately.  
Gheorghe blushed at this.  
“And Jeanne Deirdre as middle names, after my other friend, Johnny and his nan who looked after me.”  
Now it was Johnny's turn to blush. “Nan will like that Robyn.” He said softly.  
Gheorghe bent down to the tiny girl who was asleep in her mother’s arms “Welcome to the family, Georgianna.” He whispered.

A couple of days later and the men were there to pick Robyn and Georgianna up and take them back to the cottage.  
It soon became apparent that both men were besotted with the tiny girl and took every chance they could get to hold her, snuggle her, even change her. Deirdre only got a look in during the day when the men were out in the fields. Robyn settled into motherhood surprisingly easily, carrying Georgianna around in the baby sling Gheorghe had brought. She soon went back to the market, babe snuggled on her chest and they were both petted and admired by all who came by.  
Deirdre met Robyn's mam in town one afternoon. The other woman shamefacedly asked about her daughter and Deirdre found she had something to say on the subject.  
“Your daughter and your grand daughter are doing very well. She is a wonderful mother and I think it’s a crying shame you’re going to miss out on the best job in the world. Being a grandmother.”  
A couple of days later, Robyn’s mam appeared at the cottage, with flowers and gifts for the baby. Deirdre looked smug as she chased the boys out of the cottage to give the two some space.  
Later that day Robyn was smiling and relating how she and her mam had made up. She told them how her mam had cuddled Georgianna and asked Robyn to go back home with her. Johnny caught his breath and Gheorghe took his hand.  
“I mean it would mean I was out of your hair” Robyn began.  
Johnny spoke first “We like you in our hair, Robyn. You and Georgianna”  
“You’re family” added Gheorghe.  
Deirdre looked at her. “Whatever you decide, is fine with us of course. But we love you both to bits. This is your home too, love”  
Robyn looked at them all with tears in her eyes. “I love you all too.”  
“So you’ll stay?” Johnny was hopeful.  
Robyn nodded and smiled at them.  
“But my mam will probably be visiting a lot more.”  
“Works for me” said Johnny happily.

The rain was coming down in sheets, but the cottage was warm and dry. Robyn was in the kitchen taking an apple pie out of the oven and putting it to cool on the side. Gheorghe was laying the table whilst Deirdre sat and knitted. Johnny was holding Georgianna close murmuring to her as she dozed in his arms. From outside, Paul stared in at the window, not daring to knock. He saw his daughter, and no matter what he had said, he knew she was his daughter, asleep in the arms of that gay farmer lad, what was his name? Johnny. And the other one, George was it? was looking over at them, lovingly. There was Robyn, his Robyn, smiling at them all and bringing plates of steaming food to the table. She looked so happy. He shouldn’t intrude. They were about to eat. He would come back another time. He got back in his car and drove off. Gheorghe thought he heard something and looked out of the window, but there was only the wind and the rain. He shrugged and closed the curtains. Turning around he looked at his family happily.

**Author's Note:**

> From The Wee Free Men by Terry Pratchett
> 
> _…the tradition of burying a shepherd with a piece of raw wool in the coffin was true, too. Even gods understand that a shepherd can’t neglect the sheep. A god who didn’t understand would not be worth believing in._


End file.
